Known firefighting equipment includes flexible conduits, hoses or "lines" of various diameters with which to deliver water or other firefighting agents from a source of supply directly to a fire. Generally, the lines fall within two categories: the first category includes relatively larger internal diameter, higher-capacity "feed" lines, while the second category includes relatively smaller internal diameter, lower-capacity "service" lines.
By way of example only, in the United States, standard feed lines typically have an inner diameter of about 2.5 inches (about 64 mm) or greater. Standard service lines typically have an inner diameter of about 1.5 to 1.75 inches (about 38 to 44 mm). Feed lines are often used to connect a fire hydrant to a pumper truck, and to otherwise form the first portion of the highly-pressurized line extending from the pumper truck to a diameter-reducing distribution manifold, to which perhaps as many as four or five of the smaller-diameter service lines may be connected. Generally, feed lines become relatively rigid and immovable when pressurized with these firefighting agents, while the relatively-smaller-diameter service lines connected to the feed lines (or individually connected directly to high pressure supply or pumper truck) remain relatively flexible. Firefighting nozzles are thus normally connected to these relatively flexible service lines, one nozzle per service line, for manipulation by individual firefighters.
Known firefighting nozzles typically operate to generate an effluent flow along a nominal axis, the general composition of which may be adjusted to achieve either a relatively narrow pattern or "stream" or a relatively wide pattern or "fog." An effluent stream is the preferred nozzle setting for "stomping out" the flames emanating directly from a burning object. An effluent fog is the preferred nozzle setting for blowing or "fogging" the smoke and heat generated by a burning object away from that object or its environs (as when blowing smoke and heat out of a room within a burning structure through a window, door or other opening).
Consequently, when a fire in a given location, for example, in a room within a burning structure, requires either two effluent streams or the combination of an effluent stream and an effluent fog--even for a relatively short period of time--the prior art teaches use of two separate fire service lines, each manned by its respective firefighter. The use of dual service lines necessarily requires twice as much equipment and manpower, with the further disadvantage that many locations, such as attics and other tight spaces, provide little room for such added firefighting equipment and personnel.
Often, however, it is not possible to direct two service lines into each such location due to limitations on either equipment or personnel and, hence, the nozzle attached to a single service line must alternatively generate both the effluent stream and the effluent fog. As a result, the fire is extinguished less quickly, with more damage to the burning structure and greater attendant risk to firefighting personnel. The inability to control smoke and heat on an ongoing basis further deleteriously and, in view of the invention, needlessly contributes to firefighter fatigue and injury.